


I'll see you again soon.

by Lesbevian



Category: Kpop - Fandom, SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Punk, Angst, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25855603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesbevian/pseuds/Lesbevian
Summary: Of course Minho would call him every day, he’d even make sure to facetime him every night before bed. But Kibum knew he would miss being actually together. Being face to face digitally was still comforting, and Kibum was thankful they would be able to stay in contact, but it wasn’t the same as being together in person. No amount of late night facetimes would compare to falling asleep tangled together, and waking up feeling as if they were two pieces of a jagged, twisted puzzle that fit together perfectly. Every curve and every angle had a partner, bound together by the invisible glue that came with sleep. Soon, that would be gone.
Relationships: Choi Minho/Kim Kibum | Key, Kim Jonghyun/Lee Jinki | Onew
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	I'll see you again soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Just a quick preface, this falls into a punk band au i've been coming up with with a friend for a while! That's all, enjoy the story! <3

Kibum was never one to be overly romantic, especially not in front of other people. His boyfriend on the other hand, was the complete opposite. While Kibum blushed profusely when Minho just held his hand in public, Minho would tell baristas to write “Kibum’s boyfriend” on coffee cups and keep a straight face. Kibum, who worked at Minho’s favorite coffee shop, never heard the end of it from his coworkers. Some of them were surprised when they first met Minho, they could hardly believe Kibum’s boyfriend was somebody that outgoing. It wasn’t like Kibum was shy, but he wasn’t one to stick his personal relationships out in the open like Minho.

Kibum’s coworkers of course would tease him about Minho’s love of PDA, but their bandmates would tease the couple the most. During concerts, Minho would stare at Kibum during his solos from his drums at the back of the stage. He was so painfully obvious too, not even trying to mask his affection for the bassist. Whenever Taemin, the rhythm guitarist, noticed Minho staring, he would immediately mimic him. After shows, when Kibum was complaining about how sweaty and gross he looked Minho would bombard him with a myriad of compliments. Nobody else could tell due to the fact that his face was already bright red from the stage, but Kibum’s cheeks would burn bright red. Even as Jonghyun, Jinki, and Taemin teased the pair, Minho would just keep going. He’d snake his arms around Kibum’s waist and hug him tightly, before being shoved off by the other and being told to take a shower in their dressing room.

Once they got back to their shared apartment however, it was a completely different story. Kibum, worn out from the day, would beg Minho to carry him up the stairs. He’d drape his arms over his boyfriend’s shoulders and lean his head against his shoulder. His tired eyes drooped as he fought with his own body to stay awake, breathing in the scent of Minho’s shampoo. Their apartment was a studio, and Minho would always take forever to get ready to go to sleep. This night was different, however. Early the next morning, Minho had to get on a plane and visit family on the other side of the country. He would be gone for a week, and it was the first time in two years that Kibum knew he wouldn’t wake up next to anyone. As he sat on their bed, clad in one of Minho’s sweaters that was way too big for him, he couldn’t help but never want the night to end. He cursed the fact that their show was every Friday night, as he wished they could have spent the entire night together.

In retrospect, he didn’t really have much to worry about. Of course Minho would call him every day, he’d even make sure to facetime him every night before bed. But Kibum knew he would miss being actually together. Being face to face digitally was still comforting, and Kibum was thankful they would be able to stay in contact, but it wasn’t the same as being together in person. No amount of late night facetimes would compare to falling asleep tangled together, and waking up feeling as if they were two pieces of a jagged, twisted puzzle that fit together perfectly. Every curve and every angle had a partner, bound together by the invisible glue that came with sleep. Soon, that would be gone.

Finally, after what felt like ages, Minho emerged from the bathroom.

“I don’t know why I’m even bothering to go to sleep.” He stated, jumping down face first onto the bed next to his partner. His brown hair was all messy, still damp from the shower he had taken earlier. He smiled brightly as he looked over at Kibum. Out of every view he had ever seen, whether it be the sunrise from the top of a mountain, or the clouds outside the window of an airplane, nothing compared to his love. Of course, Kibum was always beautiful. He was beautiful as they performed, as his fingers plucked the bassline to every song, as he jumped around the stage, as he thrashed his head back and forth with the music, allowing his hair to fly wildly, he was beautiful. He was beautiful as he worked at the coffee shop, as he leaned over the counter to take Minho’s order, as he rolled his eyes at Minho shamelessly flirting with him as if they had never met before, as he made different complicated orders, as he adjusted his apron, as he glanced at Minho from across the room, he was beautiful. This was when Minho thought Kibum was the most beautiful however. He was all cuddled up in their blankets, his tired eyes looking at the other fondly, his hands barely sticking out of the ends of the sleeves of his “borrowed” sweater. This was the Kibum that only Minho got to see, and it ate him alive thinking about how he wouldn’t see him for the next week.

“I have to get up to go to the airport in three hours, what’s even the point.” Minho smashed his face in the pillow. Kibum hit the back of his head playfully, letting out a sound of disapproval.

“You’ll be too tired to drive in three hours if you don’t get some sleep.” Kibum sighed, he stretched his arms and legs out and turned off the lamp next to their bed. Minho sat up and wrapped his arms around Kibum, leaning into his shoulder.

“Then I’d just have to get my amazing boyfriend to drive me.” He smiled as he spoke, and pressed a soft kiss to Kibum’s cheek before getting shrugged off.

“No way-” Kibum laid down and pressed his cheek to his pillow, facing Minho. “I’d end up buying a ticket and chasing you onto the plane.” He laughed. It certainly was a thought that stuck in his mind, going with Minho on his trip. But he knew he couldn’t. For starters, Minho was going to visit his family, who he wasn’t out to yet, and it would be a little weird for Minho to just casually bring his roommate with him to his cousin’s wedding. Also, Kibum had to work at the cafe all week, and the band still had to perform on friday with a one time drummer that Kibum would have to teach all their songs to. He had a busy week ahead of him, and unfortunately that meant there was no way he could go too.

“I’d do the same thing if I were you.” Minho wrapped his arms around Kibum as they laid there in the darkness. He was thankful for the lack of light, that way Kibum wouldn’t see the pained expression on his face. Slowly, the pair drifted off to sleep.

Soon enough, 5 AM rolled around. Minho’s phone vibrated in his hand, so as to not make a sound and disturb Kibum. He stood up out of their bed, pushing the blankets to the side and stretching his groggy limbs. He made his way to the bathroom, checking his phone as he walked. Jonghyun and Jinki had gone out for drinks after the show according to Jonghyun’s instagram, and Taemin had brought some girl home with him after the show judging by his… interesting snapchat story. He brushed his teeth without looking, his reflection in the mirror stared back at him in an early morning haze. Was it even worth it to put effort into his appearance? He was just going to the airport. After a few minutes of fuzzy deliberation, he decided against going all out, and just dressed comfortably.

Minho looked down at his phone again, realizing he had barely a minute to spare before he had to be out of the house. Just as he got into rushing mode, a pair of arms snaked their way around his waist. He must not have been as quiet as he thought he was, because Kibum had woken up and was now clinging to him desperately like a backpack with broken straps. He sniffled against Minho’s neck.

“Do you really have to go?” He asked, tightening his hold on his boyfriend. Minho nodded, before turning to face Kibum and kissing his forehead lightly. He was barely awake, his puffy eyes were still half closed and his head drooped.

“I’ll be back before you know it.”

\-----------------------

Kibum woke up a few hours later. Unlike Minho, he didn’t feel the need to check his phone right away. He got up and showered, did his makeup, carefully picked out his outfit, and made himself breakfast. It wasn’t very long after Minho had left, only about 9:30. Usually, Minho wouldn’t be waking up for another hour at least. Thankfully for Kibum, he was usually a heavy sleeper and didn’t mind the noise generated by Kibum. He leaned against the counter, eating his cereal and taking in the emptiness of their apartment. It was a weird feeling, he had been the one to move in with Minho so he had never really seen the place Minho-less. He put down his bowl and went over to check his phone finally, suddenly realizing that Minho’s flight probably landed.

Of course, his notifications had been flooded with a myriad of Minho.

Minho, 6:30: just got to the airport <3

Minho, 6:45: hope youre sleeping well <3333

Minho, 7:02: text me when you get these !

Minho, 7:03: even if i dont see it until im off the plane, i miss you already <3

Minho, 7:20: boarding the plane now!! I love youuuuuu

Minho, 9:13: we just landed !!! im alive <333

Minho, 9:15: no more need to worry about becoming a widow before hitting your thirties lol

Minho, 9:16: wait whats the dating form of widow

Minho, 9:17: because we’re not married

Minho, 9:19: unless,,,,,,,,

Minho, 9:20: just kidding hahahahahhahahahahahahahah <3

Minho, 9:23: OH I FORGOT TO TELL YOU I GOT YOU A PRESENT

Minho, 9:24: check under the kitchen sink!!! I hid it from you :P

Minho, 9:25: i love you !!! <3

Kibum laughed to himself as he read all the messages, Minho texted as he spoke, unrelenting and overflowing with joy. He walked over to the bathroom, before opening the doors beneath the sink. Tucked inside was a plastic shopping bag with a bright green bow, how romantic. Kibum picked up the bag and placed it on the counter, opening it carefully. Inside was a teddy bear, brown and fluffy, just like Minho’s hair. It sat up on it’s own on the counter, Kibum inspected it for a minute, before realizing the bear was wearing a soccer jersey identical to Minho’s. Kibum pulled out his phone and texted Minho.

Good morning <33 I looove the bear its so cute: 9:40, Kibum

And i love you too, nerd.: 9:41, Kibum

Minho, 9:42: YOURE AWAKE!!!! <333

Minho, 9:42: goodmorning <3333

Minho, 9:43: press the paw!!!!

Kibum rolled his eyes, picking up the bear and holding the paw. He could feel a small box inside of it, he rolled it around in between his fingers for a moment before pressing down.

“I love you!!” Minho’s voice sounded from the speaker in the bear’s paw. Kibum nearly fell over laughing. It was just like his boyfriend to pull off a gesture so sweet and yet so ridiculous to pull him out of his sad mood.

You're an idiot: 9:44, Kibum

...I love you too: 9:45, Kibum.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Follow me on twitter @flnalround if you'd like more of my work! Kudos and comments are always appreciated <3


End file.
